User talk:NancyDrew4ever
Your lame puddle of Cream Soda is no match for my giant Kingdom of Dr. Pepper!! >:P BTL1234, King of Dr. Pepper I can't believe you have managed to scrounge up 22 edits!!! ®ə℗əª+-was-here O_O Bureaucrat, eh?! GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' '''Zenkom made you an admin. You have all the rights - Bureaucrat, Rollback, Admin, Chatmod, and Sysop. I was browsing the User Rights page. You're a Bureaucrat. Congrats! GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' 'Well apparently Our Dear Wiki's founder changed his name. BTL1234=Zencom. And so much for his "3 Bureaucrats, 5 Admins, 7 Chat Mods" theory. There's 4 Bureaucrats. And no one is active here. I'?/ not terribly interested in here but it's the only place I have real power. . . do you have time to help git this off the ground again or bail? GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' 'But but. . . that's exactly what Swipe said too. And you don't wanna be like him, do you?! I mean. . . I can't really roleplay all by myself. One good thing, I may be able to chat here. Since I have power I can moderate chat, and make it safe. Klintrin raided here a day or two ago, and he found out about Sherlock Holmes as well. He kinda creeps me out! GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' 'Yea about that. . . one day I just found a message on here from him: "MWAHAHAHAHA I'm raiding chat right now". I think he found out through "MY FAVORITE WIKIS". I think you were on chat then and Aokpisze wanted me to deliver a message to you so I asked him to tell you "SH". Oops, well, he left me a message there too. . . "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I figured out the message". Sorry! GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' '''Okay, I will try not to! On the other hand. . . YOU CHANGED THE WIKI!!! :@ YOU PROBABLY SHOULDNT DO THAT WITHOUT ZENCOM KNOWING... 'GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' '. . . can we at least work out a compromise? Not every wiki can look like yours does. GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' 'Child, you are TOO hard to please! GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' '. . . okay, fine. Y'know what? I'll be the mature one and let you make it what you want it to be if that's what it takes to git you to stay. But you take the fall when Zenkom comes back. Last attempt though, Dr. Peppet can? What the wiki is based upon? GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' 'But the black is kind of like silver, like an alluminum can. Plus the red it makes it a Dr. Pepper can, and Zenkom would go crazy for it. Light and airy is fine, but when you think about it solid dark gives an impression of "This is this". Kind of describes the wiki. . . is it light and all joys or is it annhialate a kind of soda? I'm just not even sure we should be messing with it. This is my last change, and you can do what you please now. GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' 'O_O NOW I can agree it's an eyesore. But Zenkom did it. . . :/ GodblessAmerica ,RePeat ' 'It appears Zenkom changed the header. That's not the name of the wiki, just the link to take you back to home. I didn't do anything. . . my last change was silver and red. GodblessAmerica ,RePeat '